


To Punish a Brat

by Zo One (Olwyn)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Light Punishment Kink, M/M, PWP, Spanking, UKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olwyn/pseuds/Zo%20One
Summary: “I’m not a brat,” Alfred grumbled, shifting his rump to be closer to Arthur despite his petulant words. “It’s not my fault you’re in a grouchy mood.”
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	To Punish a Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pwp for practice, I guess. ;w;

Arthur looked down at the plastic bag that dangled from his wrist as he unlocked the front door to his flat. The smell of Chinese food nearly punched him in the face, and he scowled, rather miffed that he had even gone out of his way to buy it.

Shouldering the door open, Arthur called out, “I’m home!”

Further inside there was scuffling and a thud; likely Alfred rolling out of bed and tossing his PlayStation controller to the side.

“You’re back!” Alfred greeted, scrambling out of their bedroom to sidle up next to Arthur. “Oh man thanks so much for getting the food. I really wish they did delivery.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, passing the bag to Alfred. “Need anything else before I sit down?” he asked acerbically. Running out to pick up their dinner was just the latest in a string of requests from his lover. And though Arthur considered himself to be an acts of service type of partner, even he had limits.

Alfred made a face at him. “Oh, hardy har har.”

They sat on the living room couch together, the bag of Chinese sheltered between them.

Arthur picked up the box of plain lo mien, intent on eating his share of noodles before Alfred asked him if he was going to finish it all. Chinese might not be his favorite food, but tonight he was hungry enough to just not care.

“Um,” came Alfred’s hesitant voice. “Did you bring the sodas, too?”

He paused, about to pull his chopsticks apart. “Did you also order drinks?” he asked, trying to remain calm. God, if he forgot something and had to go back out right now – Arthur took a deep breath to dispel that thought.

“Well, not from the Chinese joint. I thought you said it’s cheaper to get them from the convenience store next door, so I kinda assumed that’s what you wanted to do instead.”

“I see . . . well I happened to make the assumption that I was to pick up only from the restaurant,” Arthur muttered. He looked up from his chopsticks to see Alfred beginning to pout at him. Arthur groaned. “Can you not go and get them?”

Alfred gave a dramatic sigh, as if Arthur had just asked him to run six marathons. “But Arthur,” he whined, dragging out the ‘r’ for a ridiculous amount of time. “I’m only wearing my underwear.”

As if to prove his point, Alfred gestured to himself to show that he was indeed wearing a Minecraft tee and a pair of blue plaid boxershorts.

“Can’t you put on a pair of trousers? Alfred, I’m sorry, but I’m hungry.” With a note of finality, he snapped open his chopsticks and began to open the folded box to his lo mien.

Alfred seemed to weigh his options for a moment before moaning. “ _Fine_ ,” he said with a pout. “I’ll go.”

“Thanks, dear.”

Alfred shot him a nasty look before stalking off to the bedroom. He left their flat, mumbling under his breath, his keys jingling as he closed the door – almost slamming the door, but not quite daring to.

Eating slowly, Arthur took the few moments of silence to try and decompress from a rather stressful day at work. He put his feet up on the ottoman and leaned back, drowsiness overtaking him.

When he drifted off, Arthur didn’t know, but the sudden cold against the side of his neck snapped him awake with a jolt. His box of low mien, once precariously balanced on his lap, was now spilled down his legs.

“Ah Goddamnit!” he blustered, swatting away the fizzy drink that Alfred had pressed against him. “What the bloody hell was that for, Alfred?”

Alfred, having enough shame to look apologetic, mumbled something under his breath before shuffling off to the kitchen. He returned with a roll of paper towels and the rubbish bin.

He passed Arthur a few towels, then squatted down to pick up the worst of the mess. “Sorry,” he muttered, pouting. “I didn’t think ahead.”

Arthur sighed, but decided to let it go for now. “It’s alright,” he said, wiping off his pants. “There’s still some left, so it’s not a total waste.”

“You can have my crab rangoons,” Alfred offered, already passing Arthur the styrofoam box they were in. “Because I love you and I’m sorry.”

Arthur accepted the box begrudgingly, knowing that if he didn’t Alfred would be upset, and that if he did, Alfred would still be upset – it _was_ his favorite, after all.

They ate in relative quiet, the mood soured. Their shoulders still brushed together, and their feet occasionally tapped against one another in routine comfort and domesticity.

It wasn’t until after they each had a shower and were laying together on the bed that Arthur decided it was time to break the silence.

He rolled over and wrapped an arm around Alfred’s chest, leaning forward to lightly nip at the back of his lover’s neck. “I love you,” he said, kissing downwards until he reached between Alfred’s shoulder blades. He took another nip and Alfred shivered at his touch. “I love you even though you’re a complete brat.”

“I’m not a brat,” Alfred grumbled, shifting his rump to be closer to Arthur despite his petulant words. “It’s not my fault you’re in a grouchy mood.”

Arthur lets his hands wander over the expanse of Alfred’s chest and stomach, occasionally dipping low to brush a finger or two into the waistband of his boxers.

“No, no, you were quite naughty today, I think. And I’m well ready to give you your punishment.”

Alfred wiggled in his arms. “Aw, c’mon! I _said_ I was sorry, Arthur!”

“Empty words, Alfred. Now, come here and take your punishment.” With a low growl, Arthur rolled himself onto Alfred, mounting his lover’s upper thighs. He pressed the heels of his palms into Alfred’s naked back and began a lazy massage. “You wicked thing.”

“Mhm,” Alfred moaned, his head laying atop his crossed arms. “Oh, yeah . . . this is just torture.”

Arthur slowly moved his way down Alfred’s back, taking the time to work out any knots or tension that he came across.

By the time he reached Alfred’s lower back, his lover was a sighing puddle beneath him. With a satisfied hum, Arthur then began to shimmy Alfred’s boxers down, exposing his firm, round buttocks. He let his finger trace feather-light patterns across the swells of Alfred’s butt, enjoying the way his love tried to stifle giggles.

Then he brought his hand up, paused, and brought it down with a slap.

“Eep!” Alfred squealed out in surprise, his entire body tensing. “Warn me next time!” he whined.

Arthur placed his hand over the reddening mark on Alfred’s butt cheek, smiling as it matched the exact shape of his palm and fingers – a perfect spank. He raised his other hand. “Incoming,” he said, bringing his hand down to smack the other cheek.

“Ah – oh!”

“Hm, you like it?” he asked, grasping a cheek in each and squeezing before moving to press his forefingers into the dimples on Alfred’s ass, slowly massaging his fingers there. “Do you want more?”

Alfred squirmed, panting. “Ye – yes,” he answered after a moment.

Obliging, Arthur gave him two more spankings, listening to the clap of his hand on skin with relish. He bent down to place a soft kiss on a particularly red patch, making sure to press against it hard enough to make Alfred gasp.

At this point, Arthur was getting hard, his cock beginning to tent in his pants. He pressed himself against Alfred. His fingers dipped to Alfred’s front to caress his erection, then moved to brush through his pubes, following the trial of hair upwards to his bellybutton.

Alfred’s stomach clenched at the sensation and he let out a shuddering sigh. “Can – can I have more?”

“Hm . . . is that the proper way to ask?” Arthur drawled, enjoying the way Alfred’s face pinked with both embarrassment and frustration. It was so difficult for his love to beg, but it simply made it that much _sweeter_.

“Ugh. Damnit, just . . . _please_!” he whined.

Arthur chuckled. “As you wish, love,” he murmured. He reached over to their nightstand, grabbing the near empty bottle of lube from under a haphazard pile of videogame cases while making sure to press as much of his body against Alfred’s as he could.

Taking a moment to back up, Arthur removed both his and Alfred’s boxers. He coaxed Alfred onto all fours, and leaned forward, nipping at a dimple on the side of his love’s ass cheek. Ah, how he loved those dimples, too.

“Ow, hey that’s sensitive,” Alfred griped, although he pushed his ass towards Arthur’s face, despite his complaints. “Be nice.”

“You’re being punished, remember?”

Alfred grumbled something under his breath, but left Arthur to his devices.

Hands roaming over the muscles of Alfred’s rump and thighs, Arthur began to kiss along the crack of Alfred’s ass, never quite parting his cheeks. Then he moved further down, his tongue leaving a hot trial along his lover’s perineum, and finally coming to lick the very back of Alfred’s balls. Arthur repeated this several times, starting at the top of Alfred’s ass and moving down until his thighs were quivering with want.

Delivering another spanking to an unprepared Alfred, Arthur asked, “Are you ready for the rest?”

Alfred keened. He began to nod vigorously, likely unable to trust his voice at the moment.

“Good.” He popped the cap to the lube with one hand, and with the other, he used two fingers to spread Alfred’s butt cheeks. “So lovely,” he purred.

“Oh my God, please don’t comment on it.” Alfred looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes shining and face flush with need.

And what a sight that was. Seeing his normally confident and stubborn Alfred so wanton, begging for him – well, it just about took his breath away. “Alright, you win,” he murmured, leaning down to place a wet kiss on the arch of Alfred’s back.

He straightened and tilted the lube bottle, squeezing out a few drops into the crack of Alfred’s ass to start. Arthur swiped at a glob of the lube with his forefinger and gently began to massage Alfred’s entrance, simply taking pleasure in listening to his love’s sighs and moans.

Another drop of lube and Arthur pressed his finger inside, making sure to spread the lube evenly.

Alfred shuddered under him, his body giving Arthur no resistance. His entrance was pliant and warm, having worked on himself in the shower – as they always did.

“I hope you don’t mind if I enjoy myself a little first,” Arthur said with a grunt. He squeezed a dollop of lube onto his throbbing erection before closing the bottle and tossed it aside, not caring where it might land.

Arthur used a hand to quickly coat himself, then pressed his hips forward, sliding his length along the crack of Alfred’s ass. He huffed; his breath momentarily caught in his throat. Pulling back, he prepared to push himself forward again, but this time he clasped Alfred’s ass, a cheek in each hand, and pressed them together before he began to thrust slowly.

“O – oh,” Alfred groaned, burying his face into a pillow. “Don – don’t take too long, or my knees’ll give out.”

Arthur snorted in amusement, his temples beginning to itch with a light sheen of sweat. “Getting old are we, dear?” he asked, emphasizing the word ‘dear’ with a fast thrust.

“Remind me to – ungh – tell you that next time you want to change positions,” Alfred quipped back. He pushed back against Arthur’s groin and trapped him, effectively stopping the current foreplay. “More now . . . _please_.”

Chuckling, Arthur gave in. “It’s not a punishment if you’re the one making the demands,” he said, but lined himself up to Alfred’s entrance anyway. He could only deny his love for so long.

Arthur’s hands moved to Alfred’s hips, holding tight as he inched his way inside of his love. Once he was in down to the hilt, he paused, waiting for the tells Alfred gave once he was comfortable and ready.

Once Alfred began to wiggle his butt a little, Arthur started to pull out, his hands moving back from Alfred’s hips and back to globes of his ass, kneading his fingers into the taut flesh. How he loved Alfred’s ass – such a great shape, with defined muscle, and the dimples! He dug his fingers in. Adorable.

As he rocked into Alfred, one of his thumbs moved down to rub at Alfred’s perineum, giving extra stimulation to the casual pace.

“Arthur,” Alfred whined out, once again dragging out the ‘r’. He had reached down to begin palming at his cock. “I . . . I’m getting close – hurry!”

Hands returning to Alfred’s hips for balance, Arthur picked up the pace. His thrusts became short and fast, single-mindedly working himself up towards completion.

He was so close. Looking for something more to bring him over the edge, Arthur pulled a hand back and said, “This is for being such a damned brat.” Then he brought his hand down, palm open and smacked Alfred’s ass with a deafening clap.

Squealing, Alfred clenched down on him hard, caught completely off guard. With a quivering cry, he came undone onto their sheets at the same time. He was a mewling mess, one hand on his trembling cock and another entwined into his own hair.

Arthur was only able to continue for a few more thrusts before he had to pull out. He grabbed his cock and aimed it at Alfred’s ass, trying to aim his cum for those cute dimples, but missed. He decided he couldn’t be too upset about it as he watched his cum begin to drip down the swells of Alfred’s thighs.

“Hah, oh man,” Alfred panted out shifting around. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to sit tomorrow – for various reasons.”

“You’ll find a way to survive, I’m sure.”

Arthur carefully climbed from the bed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Stay right here, love. I’ll be back with a towel.”

He hurried to the bathroom and wet a hand towel with warm water. Over the years Arthur had learned that Alfred’s favorite part of bottoming was the aftercare, so he made sure to grab a chocolate bar from their sweets stash before slipping back into the bedroom.

Alfred was kneeling on the bed, stretching his arms over his head, but unwilling to move from the spot they had sullied to try and keep as much of it contained as possible.

“For you, my dear,” Arthur said, passing him the chocolate before moving to carefully wipe the cum from the back of Alfred’s legs. His fingers slid down the wettened skin, checking to make sure it was thoroughly cleaned.

“Oh hey, thanks!”

Alfred hummed in contentment as he munched on his chocolate. Arthur’s ministrations making him sigh.

“All finished,” Arthur said, tossing the dirtied towel into their laundry bin. He moved next to peel the sheets from the bed, silently scolding himself for not having the foresight to put down a towel.

“Thanks. Oh! Let me help.”

Together they changed the sheets and remade the bed.

Once they were cuddled up under the duvet, Alfred leaned in and gave him a long, languid kiss. “I love you,” he whispered, his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns across Arthur’s chest.

“I love you, too,” Arthur answered, his voice just as quiet, happiness and satisfaction bubbling in his chest.

“Do you think that you could, maybe, like, get me a bottle of water?” Alfred asked, a small, impish smile on his face.

Arthur sighed heavily. Some people never learned. But . . . he cast a glance at Alfred, those blue eyes staring at him with nothing other than sheer affection reflecting in them.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be right back,” he answered, giving Alfred’s butt a little pinch before getting up.

Smirking at Alfred’s yelp, he couldn’t help but to think that maybe he was the one who never learned.


End file.
